Transformers: Battleborn
by Mase the Lone Urban Fox
Summary: Aftermath of Transformers 3, Sam and Carly breakup and along the way comes a new Decepticon threat. Don't want to say too much to spoil. Restarted.
1. Subway to the Ocean

**A/N: I do not own Transformers. I just wanted to do a restart after realizing how many mistakes I made.  
**

Sam Witwicky began to walk down the stairs to one of the many New York subway stations with only a backpack slung on one shoulder.

It has only been three weeks since the great battle in Chicago. And what looked like a new beginning for him and his fiance Carly, was actually the beginning of the end.

Like a mysterious force in the air, the young couple began to argue a lot more. And they slowly began to lose interest and the comfort in one and other despite of what happened in the Windy City war-zone.

Just a few hours ago was when both decided to end the relationship, and that's when Sam Witwicky gathered his few possessions from Carly home. He only packed a spare white t-shirt, a spare pair of black socks, a spare pair of boxers, and a spare gray tank-top undershirt. What he wore was a charcoal t-shirt with black boot-cut Levi's along with a blue/black plaid pattern button up shirt and his rocker looking black leather jacket. He already had boxers, socks and a tank-top undershirt on underneath, and was topped off with black/gray/orange Avita brand sneakers and a blue New York Mets cap.

As for the rest of his cloths, he left them behind and didn't care if Carly used them as kindling for her fireplace.

The rest of his backpack carried his wallet with hundred dollars plus change, a red and black butterfly knife, his toothbrush, a bottle of water, a Babe Ruth candy bar, and the other All Spark cube shard enclosed in a plexiglass baseball case. (The first one is back at NEST HQ).

After Sam Witwicky boarded the train to Coney Island, he was unable to find an available seat so he just stood and held onto an elastic handle nearby the door.

For some reason during the ride a particular song was being played on the train radio.

**The Killers/Battle Born**:

_ You lost faith in the human spirit_  
_ You walk around like a ghost_  
_ Your star-spangled heart_  
_ Took a train for the coast_

_ When you shine you're a hilltop mansion_  
_ So how'd you lose the light?_  
_ Was it blown by the wind,_  
_ In the still of the night?_

_ We're up against the wall_

_ Up against the wall_  
_ There's something dying on the street_  
_ When they knock you down_  
_ You're gonna get back on your feet_  
_ (No you can't stop now)_

_ I always saw you as a kind of keeper_  
_ A mother to a child_  
_ But your boys have grown soft_  
_ And your girls have gone wild_

_ From the blue ranch to the black hills_  
_ To the redwood sky_  
_ The season may pass_  
_ But the dream doesn't die_

_ Why did you drop the ball?_

_ Up against the wall_  
_ There's something dying on the street_  
_ When they knock you down_  
_ You're gonna get back on your feet_  
_ (No you can't stop now)_

_ When they break your heart_  
_ When they cause your soul to mourn_  
_ Remember what I said_  
_ Boy you was battle born_

_ (No, you can't stop now)_  
_ You was battle born_

_ When the night falls on the land_  
_ Are you haunted by the sound?_  
_ It's gonna take more than a hand_  
_ To turn this thing around_

_ Won't you lean it on me?_  
_ Rescue, set me free_

_ Up against the wall (Up against the wall)_  
_ There's something dying on the street_  
_ When they knock you down (Up against the wall)_  
_ You're gonna get back on your feet_  
_ Cause you can't stop now (Cause you can't stop now)_

_ Did they break your heart? (Did they break your heart?)_  
_ And did they cause your soul to mourn_  
_ Remember what I said_  
_ Boy you was battle born_  
_ Cause you can't stop now (Cause you can't stop now)_

_ Come on show your face_  
_ Come on give us one more spark_  
_ So we'll start a fire_  
_ Unless we fall into the dark_  
_ And you can't stop now (No, you can't stop now)_

_ You never know_  
_ If you never learn_  
_ You never shine_  
_ If you never burn_  
_ The rising tide_  
_ The undertow_  
_ The venom and_  
_ The overflow_  
_ You turn away_  
_ Welcome home _

Inside Sam's head have been a combination of heartbreak and anger to a boiling point, but but at the same time he had the cold worry feeling of what he was going to do now that he was single and unemployed again.

He really didn't want to go back to his parents, and didn't want to intrude on Optimus and the other Autobots with his problems. Sam did want to see Bumblebee again though, but right now he just felt like a long visit at Coney Island and enjoy the comfort of thunder sounding wave, singing seagulls, and the aroma of the sea air.

* * *

"Commander Thrust, we are twelve hours away from Earth," spoke the pilot Decepticon in control of a transformer sized shuttle.

"Excellent Vortex, continue flight path," Thrust ordered.

"Yes sir."

The con commander then turned his attention to the shuttle's co-pilot.

"Skywarp, scan for a decent landing zone on an island on one of the planet's large bodies of H2O that is also near a populated city."

"Consider it done sir," the co-pilot replied and was pinpointing the exact location of choosing that Thrust informed.

"Thundercracker, how stable is our cargo?" the strategic Decepticon asked with bit of evil in his vocal processor.

"The Dark Energon is still safe and sound, and the Gamma Ray storage is now 100% sir," the con replied through the comm-link as he was in the storage deck.

"Good, now we just need the shards of the All Spark and the location of our fallen comrades the Autobots and humans destroyed".

Thrust then paused for a moment.

"I'll need more Elite Class Decepticons than you three before we do anything else. We'll need the knowledge of the insect's planet before I spring us into full action and destroy Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Then we'll exterminate the human race," Thrust explained out loud before letting out a villain like chuckle.

* * *

After finally enjoying the feeling of his arm back into place, Optimus transformed into vehicle mode and drove around headquarters to make sure that everything was functioning correctly. When Prime entered the NEST building's hanger, he saw Bumblebee drive up to him in a urgent fashion.

"_Optimus sir_," the yellow Camaro communicated through the texting style comm-link, which was a lot easier for the yellow Autobot to communicate instead of doing through the radio.

"_What's wrong Bumblebee_?" the Autobot leader asked in surprise upon hearing urgency in one of his best soldiers.

"_I tried to get in contact with Sam to ask how he was doing on his but found that his cellular phone is offline, same with his GPS signal_."

Bumblebee took a pause before continuing.

"_I then contacted with his fiance Carly, but she promptly and rudely told me that Sam and her broke up. I asked her where he went but she doesn't know and doesn't care,_" Bee spoke with a bit of fear in his voice before he transformed into robot mode causing Optimus to do the same.

"_I'm really starting to worry about Sam sir_," Bee added openly.

"_I am too Bee, I've heard around Lennox's soldiers of how upsetting a human relationship fails_," Optimus concluded with concerning optics.

"_Permission to exit the base and look for him sir_?" Bumblebee asked with hope for the green light from his commanding officer.

"_Permission granted. But I want you to take Sideswipe along since he has nothing assigned to do today, and it would be wise to have backup if a Decepticon comes at you in an ambush_," Optimus explained.

"_Yes sir, thank you sir_," the yellow Autobot bowed then transformed back into his Camaro form.

"_Did you already have Hound upgrade your holo-emiter?_" Optimus asked.

"_Yes sir, just did this morning_."

"_Excellent. Good luck Bumblebee_,"

"_Thank you Optimus sir_," Bumblebee replied before the young Autobot floured it out of the NEST hanger and met up with Sideswipe who in his silver corvette form.

"_Ready to go_?" Bumblebee asked his fellow Autobot soilder.

"_You know it, I'll be right behind you_," Sideswipe replied in his usual gun-ho manner.

The Autobot duo then exited the main gate and entered the freeway and headed out of DC and was on their way to New York.


	2. Nightmare

**A/N: I do not own Transformers.**

As soon as the train came to Sam's stop, the 23 year old exited the locomotive and entered Coney Island.

Sam checked his watch and saw it was already 6:34 PM and now noticed a growing hunger.

After enjoying a corn dog, Pepsi and fries for dinner, Sam settled under the pier but far from the incoming tide and just enjoyed the fire-orange sunset that formed in the sky along with the orchestral wave crashing on the beachhead. By then everybody was leaving and Sam just stayed where he was and continued to be lost in deep thought.

Pretty soon it became overpowering, and Sam began to cry like as if his eyes were facets. But once he relieved some of the needed breakdown, Sam sealed the flow of tears and just wiped his face with both sleeves of his leather jacket.

Soon he buttoned up his plaid shirt, zipped up his jacket and set his full backpack like a pillow in the sand as the temperature began to drop and darkness was continuing to approach.

At around 9:32 PM, right around where the sky turned pitch black is when Sam's eyelids became heavy before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

An hour earlier, Bumblebee and Sideswipe arrived in the the Big Apple and split up at the better thought of covering more ground that way.

Bumblebee just completed a thorough sweep of driving around Central Park but was left in disappointment as he still didn't find his closest human friend.

"_Anything on your end Sideswipe_?" Bee asked through the comm-link.

"_Negative, no sign of Sam in Soho_," the silver corvette replied.

"_Ugh, we've got to keep looking, he's got to be somewhere in the city_," Bumblebee implied with frustration.

"_It'll take forever Bee. Without a GPS signal, its trying to find a hay in a needle-stack as what the humans would say._"

"_I think you mean a 'needle in a haystack' Side, and I don't care, we have to find him. He could be beaten and mugged by cold hearted humans or pulverized by a disguised Decepticon out on a street_." Bee replied back on the comm.

"_Okay, I'll check the upper-east side next_," Sideswipe informed.

"_Alright, I'll check the Washington Bridge and observe Liberty Island_," Bumblebee spoke back.

* * *

Sam continued to scream as he traveled through the wormhole before landing on a metallic platform on a familiar planet told from stories that concluded it was Cybertron.

Suddenly four large beings appeared as shadows around him from nowhere and surrounded him.

"What's the matter boy? Your pathetic human expression seems to confirm that you've seen an illogical being or what you bugs call a ghost?" the shadow in front of him said as it stepped forward and reviled itself to be Megatron.

"Or is it that your insect brain is lost in confusion?" the shadow behind him said before showing that it was Starscream.

"What's wrong boy? Can't come up with a comeback? Or are you just going to lubricate yourself like a sparkling?" the shadow to his left laughed before showing itself to be Barricade.

Sam just stood there frozen in fear, but at the same time was trying to realize that this is only a dream.

"You fleshlings are odd as you are vile," the shadow on his right said in spoke in discuss before relieving itself to be Blackout.

Suddenly all four Decepticons fired their weapons in the wormhole opening at an incoming yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes that was halfway transformed into robot mode.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam screamed and began to sprint where the Autobot would've landed but was picked up by Megatron who began to squeeze him like a tick which caused him to scream his lungs out as he watched the parts of his friend fall around him like hail.

"Like what you pests would say," Starscream began to say, but paused as a gleaming needle replaced his right index finger as he came closer. An evil grin etched on his face."You and me seem to have an eye, FOR AN EYE!," Starscream spoke out of wraith as he plunged it into Sam's right eye in a lightning flash.

* * *

That's when Sam awoke in an instant while soaked under his clothes with terror sweat.


	3. Found Sam

**A/N: I do not own Transformers. Sorry to you New York readers out there if I've made geographical mistakes, but don't blame me too much since I grew up in Seattle.  
**

As the solitary Sam Witwicky sat up to to dust the sand off his leather jacket, the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon._  
_

Sam then stood up on his feet and stretched his undead feeling muscles and began to walk down the beach just near the water's edge.

He actually didn't mind when some waves would splash up to his ankles and soak his socks.

* * *

The daybreak sky displayed a partly cloudy scene as Bumblebee and Swideswipe were still searching for Sam.

"_Sam is not in Queens_," the silver Corvette texted to Bumblebee.

"_He isn't in Manhattan either_," Bumblebee replied.

"_Well we looked everywhere except Brooklyn and an Amusement Park called 'Coney Island',_" Sideswipe concluded.

"_Sam has got to be in one of the two places, you take Coney Island and I'll search Brooklyn," _Bumblebee ordered.

"Got it," the Corvette replied.

* * *

"Commander Thrust, we are nearing Earth's atmosphere," Vortex informed.

"Good, do you have a landing zone Skywarp?"

"Yes sir, a large island the humans call 'Sabel Island',"

"Excellent. Vortex, Activate Radar Jammer and Cloak," Thrust ordered.

"Radar Jammer and Cloak, online," Vortex replied after pressing a few buttons.

The Decepticon commander began studying Earth's layout but was interrupted by his pilot.

"Sir, long range sensors have detected a beacon signal similar to the All Spark,"

"What's the location?"

"South of our landing zone just outside a large human city called 'New York'," the Vortex informed.

Just then a duo of F-18 Super Hornet Fighter jets whizzed by the invisible Decepticon shuttle without even noticing an alien robot presence.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, copy those human fighter planes and retrieve that All Spark piece," Thrust ordered.

"Yes sir, right away sir," both Cons replied at the same time before moving out to meet at the shuttle door.

"_On second thought, you stay Skywarp and help Vortex_."

"_Yes sir_," Skywarp replied in an angry tone.

After they scanned the Super Hornets, Skywarp returned to the bridge and Thundercracker jumped out of the shuttle once the human jets were too far away to notice and transformed into a F-18 in mid-air and hit the after burners to the All Spark signal.

'_This is an 'in and out' mission Thundercracker, get the shard and immediately return to base, no unnecessary destruction, we must keep a low profile right now,'_ Thrust ordered.

'_Yes sir_,' the seeker replied through the comm-link.

"Should I communicate with all of our fellow Decepticons on the planet and meet us at our LZ?" Vortex asked.

"No, if all of them met at our location, the Autobots and humans would know of our presence."

The commander took a pause and began to twittle his talon like seeker fingers.

"I want to know what has happened since the humans learned of our existence and if Starscream is around,"

* * *

After about an half an hour of walking, Sam decided to walk back to the pier, but stopped suddenly and began to watch to distant never ending sea.

'Maybe I should call Bee and tell him what happened. I already went through two big relationships and I still can't a job because of this stupid bad economy. I don't know, but I do want see Bee and as well as Optimus and the other Autobots,' Sam thought to himself then crouched down and never took his eyes of the Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

Sideswipe finally made it to the Coney Island entrance and was happy the park was empty of people.

After some careful maneuvering, the Corvette reached the pier before coming into a halt and observed the beach.

He saw a crouched human near the water's edge and got a positive identification that it was Sam.

'_Bumblebee, I found Sam!'_ the Autobot communicated through the comm-link in accomplishment after a near never-ending search.

'_What is his exact location_?' Bumblebee asked almost immediately after he received the message from Sideswipe.

'_He is far north of the park and west of the pier_,' the silver Autobot replied. But it began to puzzle him that Sam wasn't doing anything but staring constantly at the Atlantic Ocean.

'_Sam is just sitting near the ocean and starring at the waves_,' Sideswipe informed.

'_Stay where you are and watch him, let me talk to Sam, I'll be there as soon as I can,_' Bumblebee replied as he just went by the Brooklyn Nets building.

Just then, the Autobot saw an incoming F-18 Superhornet.


End file.
